The Tale of Eros and Psyche
by Emily Bones
Summary: Love is damaging. Confusing. Frustrating. Destroying. But it also gives great joy. Thus is the Tale of Eros and Psyche. My own little modern interpretation. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Beautifully Broken

**I have just recently read the Tale of Eros and Psyche. It captured my imagination so I have to write about it. It's one of the few Greek myths that has a happy ending, plus it is probably the soul reason why we have our famous Disney princesses today, plus the female protagonist is **_**kick-ass!**_** We're going to pretend that the Greek gods are the main religion of today, because this makes it easier to write. **

_Beautifully Broken_

**Psyche **

What would the world do if I spontaneously disappeared? Would the world stand in shock and horror at my departure? Or would it smile about my loss? Some people would know the answer to that question. But me? …I am not sure. People act…strange around me. They seem in awe of me, yet they do not come any closer. I don't know why.

I know I am pretty. And trust me; I use it to my advantage. But sometimes I think I'm too beautiful. There have been instances of boys throwing themselves at me. And I mean that literally. _Throwing._ They tackle into me while no one is around and push me up against a wall so I can't escape. They mutter things like 'so beautiful' and 'mine', while kissing, biting and licking my skin, their fingers grappling with my clothes before I wriggle away and run like the wind. I have never been on a date, _ever._ I don't want to risk it. Other girls don't quite understand, but I don't expect them to. They never get bruises from boyish hands.

I stare at the whiteboard in Classical Civilisation, waiting for Mrs Perry to finish her lecture. She had to be one of the least inspiring teachers in the world. The woman needs to learn how to teach properly, I stopped listening about 5 minutes in. Her drone filtered through the musty air of the classroom brushing against my ears like a monotone lullaby. I rubbed at my itchy, tired eyes, trying to stay awake. Why was I so tired? I chewed on the inside of my cheek and focused my eyes onto Mrs. Perry's beak nose. She needs a make over. Maybe if she didn't use industrial bleach every morning to clean her face and if she changed her sack of a dress to something that resembled the 21st century, then maybe she could be passed as pretty. But she didn't, so the unfortunate masses of Athena High School had to deal with her ugly mug for every single day of purgatory.

I hate school. Really hate it. I know I shouldn't, it being one of the most exclusive schools in the country, but I can't stop hating it. Maybe it's the buildings or the people, I'm not sure which. The hulking buildings are Gothic Victorian in structure, trying to copy the easy grace of such buildings you see in pictures and failing miserably. Gargoyles leered from the towers, ivy crept up the stonework like octopus tentacles and the windows are small and let little light in. It's a place where Dracula should be hiding around the corner, ready to pounce on unsuspecting people. People like me. Other people in my school are technically not that bad. So long as I am not around. Otherwise they just act…weird. The boys stare and stare even when I tell them to stop. Their eyes flicker up and down my body like flies over month-old meat. A few times boys had shoved me into cupboards and groped me while there was no one around. I had gotten very good at kneeing guys in the groin. It was the only tactic that worked. The girls are a little better. They don't stare as much. But they still stare. With a good dose of jealousy and spite mixed in there. I even see it in my friends' eyes.

So yes, I am beautiful. But it's not something I regard as a gift. Rather a pain in the butt. It was only later I realised how much of a pain in the butt it is.

**Eros**

"Why her? Why is she more beautiful than me! _Me_. Aphrodite, goddess of love. Wars have been fought over me yet a mere mortal takes that title from me." In a burst of temper, Mother swiped at the table carefully prepared with our meal. As soon as she did so, the action was reversed. The spilling ambrosia and nectar poured themselves back into the golden goblets and silver plates.

"Careful Mother," I said a smirk spreading across my face while I fletched more arrows, "anger gives you wrinkles."

Mother narrowed her diamond eyes that had made so many men fall to their knees in awe of her. "Don't jest Eros. This is no time for your silly jokes."

"Oh come now Mother, Psyche Azaria is a mere mortal, like you said. She'll be dead in the next few decades," I said a bored tone to my voice, "Why fret over a mortal?"

"Because that mortal is a rival to my beauty," Mother hissed, "Everyone has been talking about her, everyone else knows! Even the mortals dare say that she is more beautiful than me. I have been the most beautiful woman for all eternity and I am not going to let a girl take that from me." She glided towards me, her powdery blue dress edged with silver billowing around her form. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her cold diamond eyes, "I lose my reputation: I lose my status. I cannot have that. If she's taken by an ugly beast then no one will even glance at her."

I suppressed a groan, knowing where this was heading. "Are you asking what I think you're asking, Mother?"

The corners of her rose petal lips tugged up into a vicious little smile, "Peirce her, in her sleep, with one of your arrows Eros. I will make sure to leave a monster for her to look upon when she awakes. Do this for me, please my son."

Like always with Mother, I felt my resolve slipping as I stared into her eyes. "Whatever you wish mother."

**Psyche**

"Are you going out tonight, Psy?" Becky asked as we walked down corridors to the outside world. It was a blazingly hot day, however in the far distance black angry clouds hovered over the skyline. The air was smothering, the metal tang of electricity dancing on my tongue. A storm was coming and I didn't want to be around to see it. I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my spine and another trickle across my temple. The school insisted that we all wore blue tartan skirts with white stockings and a starched white short sleeved shirt. The uniform was meant to keep you cool but something had gone wrong in the designing process because they still felt smothering and itchy when it was warm.

"Um…probably not," I said quietly, hitching my bag up higher my shoulder. "I've got that essay for Mr. Thatcher due in tomorrow."

"Come _on_, Psyche! You never go out, yet you have the face and body to make guys fall for you hook, line and sinker. You're even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself! Why don't you come?"

"Maybe because I don't want guys to look at me like I'm a piece of meat in a butcher's window," I replied while heading for my car, a red Audi A5. I didn't mention this to anyone but my mind flickered back to the last time I had gone out. We had been at a house party and a man I didn't know grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away to a dark corner of the house. I had to scratch his face, punch his gut, wriggle and squirm in his arms and finally kick him in the groin before running away as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran all the way home, in broken heels and a torn dress. I don't go out anymore. Its way more dangerous than it should be. "And don't say things like that about Aphrodite, it could get you into a lot of trouble. I could get into a lot of trouble."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! You worry too much about stuff like that. Aphrodite doesn't care for girls like us" Becky scoffed, "Anyway you'll have fun going out, I promise!"

I smiled and shook my head, "I think I'll pass."

She pouted but said "Alright… See you tomorrow I guess."

I got into the car and gave a small wave before pulling out and driving home.

My father was the wealthy Mayor of Miletus, so we lived in one of the most exclusive neighbourhoods of the city. It was so exclusive you had buzz yourself in before you entered it. I drove through the quiet suburban streets, the sun creating heat waves that rippled off the tarmac. Several old pensioners sat on their porches slowly cooking in the afternoon sun. I pulled into my driveway, a 4 storey mansion sitting behind it, complete with a sweeping garden and large garage. It was perfect, a perfect home for a perfect family. Seriously, we're the family you envied. Father made a point of inviting his colleagues over to show off his beautiful wife and daughters. You might as well place a sign on the front lawn saying, 'Look at us. Aren't we wonderful?'

After switching off the engine, I hopped out the car and slammed the door behind me. I tugged at the collar of the claustrophobia-inducing shirt in the summer heat and walked up the drive to the front door.

"Psyche, darling," came the wind chime cry of my mother. She was perfect: perfectly curled, dyed blonde hair, perfectly shining sapphire blue eyes, perfectly smooth skin, not one wrinkle in sight, perfectly tailored clothes: a powdery pink dress, threaded with gold thread that just screamed expensive.

"Hello Mama," I said smiling wearily at her. We air kissed in the foyer and she smiled her designer smile at me.

"How was school sweetheart?" she said, plucking a piece of fluff off of my shoulder.

"It was good," I said pulling away from her, "I've got homework to do. I'll be down for dinner."

"Of course sweetie," she said, her face looking close to cracking in half with her smile, "and sweetie?" I turned to look at her while I was halfway up the stairs, "Take a shower, you're all sticky and not quite smelling of roses. You know what I say! A clean lady…"

"Is a happy lady. I know Mama," I said, giving her a tight smile. She smiled back, unaware of my exasperation.

The evening was mundane as usual. I did my homework, had my shower, and changed into a pretty purple silk dress for dinner. It was like every other dinner. Father would sit at the head of the table and ask the standard questions: 'How was school?' and 'How are your friends?' and 'Any boyfriends I should know of yet?'

The answers were: 'good', 'fine' and 'no'. After that father wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the evening, turning his attention briefly to his wife before the rest of the evening would be spent in a thick silence. Afterwards we would all slope off to our rooms/studies and eventually settle into our beds with no more contact with each other.

As I stared up at the ceiling from between the satin pink sheets, I heard the wind outside pick up. The trees rustled and the branches snapped against the side of the house. The usually clear skies, were now thick with dense clouds, hail pummelling the roof, sounding like children snapping away on tin drums. The sky burst with white light and was rippling blackness again. Zeus was angry tonight. I often wondered during thunderstorms, what he got so mad about. Was it about other gods? Was it about humans? What did he care about so much that it would affect the world below him?

I rolled over and stared at my wall. My body was tired but my mind was whirring, thoughts flickering on the stage of my mind. Something was coming, using the storm to mask itself. I could feel it in my bones. It took me a while to drift off to sleep. But when I did, I dreamed of winged man opening my window, crouching over me as I slept while pointing a gold arrow at my heart.

**Eros**

I clung to the trees, invisible to the human eye, staring intently at the girl's bedroom window. Water streamed down my naked back and dripped through my hair. I shook out my waterlogged wings trying to futilely dry them to not much success. Otherwise I ignored the rain, more interested in the window and the girl behind it.

It was shut, the silk curtains drawn but I sensed the girl slumbering within the walls. Silently and quickly, using my dagger to open the catch, I slid the window open. I stepped carefully onto the plush rug, quickly shutting the window behind me. With a mere thought, my body dried itself and treaded towards the four-poster bed. It's occupant, through the gauzy curtains, was tossing and turning, mumbling distressed sounds. I circled the bed, readying one of my golden arrows before pulling back the hazy material to see her more clearly.

I could now see what everyone was in uproar about. She was perfect. There was no other way to describe it. Clear golden skin stretched unbroken across her body. Her eyelids however were pale lavender, her black lashes sweeping across her cheeks. Her rosy cloud soft lips were in perfect proportion with her straight petite nose. Her raven blue hair spread chaotic yet soft looking curls across the pink expanse of pillow. Her oval head was set on a swan like neck that led to a well-formed body. A body made of proportional curves and long shapely limbs. Her hands were long fingered and elegant, soft and un-callused, the fingernails an almond shape, the colour of seashells. There was only one imperfection. I could see the yellowing and blue bruises that hid beneath her flesh, marring her otherwise perfect complexion. They were in the shape of clumsy hands, unknowing of the beauty they were maiming.

An unfamiliar feeling welled up inside me: pity. In all my aeons of living, I had never felt pity before.

This girl was too pretty for her own good. Too beautiful, too perfect for this mortal world. The poor girl was entrapped between the throes of the mortal world and the immortal world. In my opinion she has done well to get this far without being violated or abused. Her beauty was her tragic weakness and it pained me to know I was about to give her more suffering.

I readied my arrow to graze her shoulder, eyes focused, finger guiding the arrow to its target. I was ready, ready to ruin this girl's life in one fell swoop. Its funny, how humans think love and desire is a good thing. That it would bring them happiness. When sometimes it does quite the contrary. Sometimes it shatters, it destructs, better than any weapon in the world.

She opened her eyes. She stared right at me. Pale, pale blue eyes bored into my eyes. She looked perfectly calm, which made me think she couldn't see me. I froze in shock, staring right back at her, the golden arrow grazing my finger. She breathed out, one long breath, her large iridescent eyes still fixed on me.

The world spun and then righted itself. I stumbled back from the bed before falling to the floor. The girl sat up, her eyes sweeping the room as I sat on the floor; feeling like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. She blew her hair out of her face, glancing at the window. "Just a dream," she whispered, running her fingers through her hair, "just another bloody dream. Gods! Get a grip of yourself Psyche!" I watched with awed fascination as she slipped out of the bed, the silk blue night gown she was wearing slid across her form. She walked to the bathroom, still unaware of me. I clutched my chest, breathing deep before trying to swallow the lump in my throat. My head was spinning, my body and mind longed for the girl standing in the next room. I heard the running of water and got up swiftly.

I walked to stand by the doorframe and simply watched as the girl splashed water on her face and neck. I watched as the water slid down her neck and in-between her collarbones. Her eyes were now a violet colour as she stared back at her reflection, a perfect frown creasing her brow. I walked silently towards her, to lean against the marble sink, witnessing her turmoil. All thought of the mission was now out of my mind. All I could think about was her sweet scent: honeysuckle and apples, her golden skin, her raven black hair. I wanted to hold her, I would just be happy with holding her for the rest of eternity. Keeping her safe. I leaned closer, running my nose along her skin.

She was tying her back now, although curls still escaped from her fingers. A salt tear escaped a corner of her crystal eye before she quickly wiped it away. "Pretty girls don't cry," she muttered, "Pretty girls _mustn't_ cry."

My fingers reached up to trap a lock of her hair, but she turned away before my fingers even brushed a tress.

My thoughts turned back to the mission again and I recoiled from the idea. How could I hurt her? How could I even think it? The idea was repulsive to me now. She was so fragile yet so faultless. She needed someone to protect her, not hurt her. She needed someone strong, someone to defend her from Gods. She was my life, my heart, my soul was now irrevocably tied to her.

I followed her back into her bedroom again and watched as she settled herself into the sheets again. I continued to watch as she began to sleep again, the peaceful look settling over her features again. I smiled, walking to her bedside. I kissed her forehead and whispered my promise to her, "I'll protect you my darling. I'll make your pain go away."

I flew towards the window and was out into the pouring rain again. I had to have a talk with Mother.

**There we go! Do you like? This is my own little interpretation so please tell me what you think!**

**Crazy Blue**


	2. Charmingly Cursed

_Charmingly Cursed_

**Eros**

"You _WHAT?_" Mother was incensed, her words like spitting acid. She was trembling with rage, I could tell she was fighting the urge to overturn the table, smash the ornaments and beat her fists against the wall.

"I, accidentally, fell in love with Psyche. I thought you heard me the first time," I said, my lips twitching upwards as if it was all a great joke.

"You-" she raised her hand, as if to strike me but I didn't flinch, staring levelly into her burning crystal eyes. She closed her hand into a fist again and lowered it, her eyes still sparking with fury. She turned away and swept towards a silver bowl with water in it. It was the Mirror, a way of peering into the mortal world, "Show me Psyche Azaria."

_She _appeared on the skin of the water. My throat thickened as I saw her, head bent low over a book, her beautiful black hair trapped into a bun, long fingers taking notes beside her. She appeared to be sitting in a library, books in dusty shelves towering around her.

Mother smiled maliciously and she gripped the sides of the basin, her words slipping down to the girl below her. "I curse you, Psyche Azaria," she whispered, the water beginning to tremble as Psyche sat, unaware of the goddess above her, "No man will ever wish to take you as a wife. Only that of a monster will wish to take you."

I lunged towards my Mother, ripping her away from the basin, infuriated. "How dare you!" I spat, slamming her against a marble wall. "How dare you curse her!"

Aphrodite giggled, her pink lips pulled up into a cruel smile, "Oh I dared Eros, I dared."

It took a lot of my self control not to reach for my dagger and slit her throat. It would have no effect anyway. Instead I released her and stepped back. "Fine," I said, in a deadly quiet voice, "for as long as she remains cursed, I refuse to shoot any arrows."

Her smug eyes then widened in outrage and shock as I pulled out all of my arrows and snapped them in half. "You wouldn't!" she cried, stalking towards me with utmost rage, "The earth will grow old! Humans and animals alike will die!"

"That's your decision," I said coldly, turning my back on her, "release Psyche or have the mortal world die."

Mother's splutters of rage were all that followed me as I left.

**Psyche**

I was getting worried. For the past week, no boy has tackled me yet. It was Saturday, and not one boy has tried to kidnap me yet. I usually have at least 7 tackles by now. It's very weird. Not that I'm complaining, but it must mean something is not quite…right.

I was at one of Mama's boring garden parties. The ones where my parents shoved eligible suitors under my nose to pick and choose for my 'beau' as Mama liked to call them. Usually I have to find some elaborate way of escaping throngs of admiring boys and even a few girls and hide behind the rhododendrons until they have all gone away.

But today… no one has even looked at me yet. This is something that has completely astounded me. I was perfectly turned out: a white sundress, embroidered with forget-me-nots, my hair pinned back with a blue dragonfly hair slide. I should have been looked at. I am _always_ looked at, _always_, no exceptions. I am _always _the centre of attention. People look and look and look, they comment and they titter and they sigh and they just revel in the glory that is _me_. But…no one is looking.

The men Mama and Papa had shoved in my path this time barely glanced at me. I tried engaging them in polite conversation but they smiled and nodded with that glazed look in their eyes, that I often see in men when they are talking to other women. Not with me though. What is going on?

I listened in vaguely to two businessmen, who were talking about the sudden dip in livestock births. "The bulls are fit and healthy but they're not doing anything," one of the men said, "Its like they're not in the mood. What the hell is Eros doing?"

I sighed and swilled my glass of champagne. Indeed, what _is_ he doing?

As the sixth man of the day slunk away, Mama walked towards me, her 'everything-is-totally-under-control-and-is-perfect' smile in place, "Honey," she said, through gritted smiling teeth, "Why aren't you talking to Jack Blithe? The young lad is heir to a massive multimillion dollar oil empire."

"I know Mama. I tried, but he wasn't…interested," I said carefully, watching the boy in person laugh at another girl's joke. What? Why?

Mama's face froze in shock; she nearly dropped her glass of golden wine. "Wasn't interested?" she whispered, as if she was saying something dirty.

I nodded, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. She stood incredibly still for a few minutes before saying in hushed tones, "I'll be right back sweetheart."

She whisked away before I could reply and my eyes followed her, utterly perplexed. What is going on?

**Eros**

"Look at what you are doing," Mother whispered, her gaze fixed on the Mirror. "Already the effects are starting to show. The earth is withering as we speak."

I paid her no attention, choosing to be engrossed in tuning my violin.

"Eros, listen to me," Mother's voice sang with desperation, "Eros."

"I have no interest in your deals or bargaining mother. Now will you please leave me alone," I said, placing the violin under my chin and drawing out one singular note with my bow.

"Eros, you are acting like a child!" she yelled, grabbing my chair and yanking it around, "Stop this at once. She's only a mortal!"

"A mortal who has my heart," I retorted, dropping the violin away from my chin, "I'm already so deeply in love with her that I don't see other women's faces. All I see is hers, staring back at me, asking me why I am not by her side and in her bed."

"You are insane. Insane!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation, "There are thousands of other girls to have, all of them more than willing to throw themselves at your feet. And yet you are having a temper tantrum about only one of them!"

"I don't care about your opinion. You have the power to stop the Earth dying. Until you agree to my demands, you will have to watch the mortals grow old and die. Your choice."

Mother scoffed, "And what are your demands exactly?"

"I want her, for myself," I said simply, "Without any interference from you or anyone."

She recoiled in shock, before running her fingers through her golden hair, "But…you love me the most. You wish to be with me the most!"

"Not anymore," I said coldly, turning away from her, "Psyche holds my heart."

She was silent for the first time and I let the shock settle in. This was the first time I had ever disobeyed her. I was always at her beck and call, always doing exactly what she told me. Not anymore. Not when I had someone else to turn to.

"This is all so fast," she said, a slight tremor invading her voice, "I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Well you expected wrong."

Another short intake of breath, "Ok…fine, you can have her. On one condition."

My heart lifted at her words and I spun around, eyes alight, "Yes?"

"You get to work now. Make the world young again," she said, her blue eyes pained at my jubilation.

"Of course," I conceded. I reached towards her and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Mother."

Her eyes hardened but she nodded saying, "Go before I change my mind."

I nodded and fled the room, picking up my case of fresh arrows. As I did so, I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my cellphone. Dialing the number I waited for him to pick up.

When he did, I said, "Zephyrus, old friend, mind lending me a favour?"

**Psyche**

A week after that awful Saturday, my world collapsed. "Honeybee! We have to talk to you." My mother's sweet call filtered up to my room that early morning.

"I'm coming," I called, throwing a silk white robe on and tying my hair back before heading downstairs.

Breakfast was how it should have been: toast, orange juice, jam, croissants, fruit, napkins and silverware. Mama and Papa were sitting in their robes of black and grey, sipping coffee out of porcelain cups.

I should have noticed the tremor in my mother's hand and the grim smile on my father's face, but I didn't. I was too happy to let those things bother me: I hadn't been attacked for two weeks! Maybe I was becoming normal; maybe I will be able to live a normal life. No more boys causing me bruises, no more hiding at social events. Maybe I could be normal, like everyone else. I'd prayed to the Gods that this would be so and they finally seem to be answering my prayers.

Mama smiled nervously at me and gestured to my seat, "Please sit down. We have to talk to you."

"What's this about?" I asked, sitting down and smoothing a napkin across my lap.

Papa leaned forwards, smiling a smile that didn't quite reaches his eyes, "Darling," he said, and I instantly tensed. That's the endearment he uses when he's about to tell me bad news, "as you know, your mother and I have been looking for possible suitors for a while now."

"Yes," I said, my tone instantly wary.

"Indeed," he said, starting to look nervous as I stared calmly at him, "However, none of them has taken an interest in you."

"Where is this headed?" I asked, picking up my orange juice to take a sip.

"We are concerned about this because you are not exactly an ugly girl. And even if you were, you have intelligence, wit, charm and come from a good bloodline. You are every man's dream. You are what your mother and I have perfected from the moment you were born."

I stared levelly at him, trying to see where he was going with this. He swallowed and glanced at Mama before back to me again. Mama's shaking was getting worse, she looked close to tears. This shocked me, to no end. Mama was always perfectly composed, even with her family.

"We consulted the Oracle for advice," Papa finally said, his face now all grim lines.

My body went cold at his words and my hands started to tremble in my lap. I forced them into fists and kept them under the tablecloth to hide my fear, "Go on," I said, voice quivering ever so slightly.

"It said," he began, hands now forming a steeple over his plate of food, "that your beauty is too great for a mortal man. It said that we need to leave you on the nearest mountain for any chance of a husband."

Tears were finally rolling down my mother's face and into her food. I sat, stock still, letting the words wash over me. My beauty was too great for a mortal man. I was set a fate of becoming the plaything of whatever the hell found me on the side of the mountain. Gods have mercy!

"No," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "I will not go. I don't have to marry. I can get a job somewhere. I don't need a man!" My voice rose and rose until I was finally shouting at him from across the table.

He flinched and Mama let out a choked sob before getting up and fleeing the room, crying: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Papa stared down at his plate and back up at me again, his face now blank. "We thought you'd say that."

There was a creak behind me but before I could run or scream, something pricked into the side of my neck and my eyes widened as the tranquilizer infiltrated my veins. My mouth opened in a silent scream and I remember slumping back into the arms of my father's bodyguard before everything went black.

The next thing I remember is the feel of blazing sunshine on my skin. I groaned, my head filled with cotton wool and it took a while to lift my heavy eyelids.

Once I did so, I found myself, propped up against a tree, a couple of metres away from a tarmac road. I was on the side of a mountain, the dead and the dying tundra surrounding my vision. I was sitting in the dust, my beautiful silk pyjamas and robe now covered in red and yellow earth. I had no suitcase, or change of clothes or phone or _anything_. My parents had abandoned me, to who knew what fate.

Tears stung my eyes and I curled into a ball, burying my head into my knees. I would never see my friends again or my sisters. No one knew I was up here and it tore at my gut.

I don't know for how long I stayed there and cried. I cried until the tears wouldn't come, my throat felt thick and my mouth felt dry. It was so hot, I was glad for the tree.

It was when I heard the sound of a car engine, did I look up. A midnight blue corvette drove up the sweltering tarmac, gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight. It stopped where I was sitting. A man stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him with his foot clad in a black cowboy boot. In fact, he was dressed head to toe in black: black jeans, black T-shirt, black jacket. The only colour on him was the streak of electric blue zig-zagging through his ebony hair. He pulled down his aviator sunglasses to peer at me with deep blue eyes and grinned, "Jeez, he wasn't joking. You have to be the finest mortal I've ever seen." His voice was smooth, reminding me of caramel.

I jumped up and scrambled away from him, brandishing my tiny fists, "Whoever you are, don't you dare come near me."

He roared with laughter, and the surrounding bushes and trees rustled with a sudden wind, "Or what babydoll?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"Or…I'll…" he had me stumped on that one.

He grinned and held out one callused hand, "I'm not going to hurt you babydoll. I'm just going to give you a lift somewhere. Friend of mine wishes to take care of you. He'll use my guts to string his bow if I hurt you, you don't need to fear me."

"Who is he?" I asked, still not breaking out of my stance.

He shook his head saying, "I can't tell you that. I can tell you that he is going to take good care of you. Woman like you needs his kind of care."

"Really?" I asked, sounding sceptical, "how do I know you are telling the truth."

The man shrugged, muscles rippling beneath his T-shirt, "You don't. But let's think about this. If I leave you, you will die of dehydration or a snakebite out here after a few long and painful days. If you come with me, there is always a chance you can escape to somewhere more suitable. Your choice."

I hated to admit it but he was talking sense. I had more of a chance of escaping to a better fate with him than I did out here. After a pause, I stepped forwards and took his callused hand.

He smiled triumphantly and said, "Oh babydoll, you are in for the time of your life."

**And so the plot thickens! Hope you enjoyed that. I know Eros usually has a harp, but a violin just seemed to fit better. And I hope you like Zephyrus. I imagined him as this rather awesome guy who owns a Corvette. I love Corvettes, don't you? **

**Anyway, please please review. They keep me writing.**

**Emily**


	3. Magnificently Muddled

_Magnificently Muddled_

**Psyche**

"So…are you going to tell me where you are taking me?" I glanced at the man. The hood of the car was down and I was enjoying the feel of the wind against my face. We'd been driving for about an hour through dry arid desert. I had no clue where we were. There were no landmarks and we hadn't come across any road signs or anywhere remotely populated.

"All in good time babydoll," he said, tapping his fingers in time with James Hetfield's singing.

I learned that the man had a taste for Metallica, AC/DC and Bon Jovi. I didn't mind though. He was decent guy, who didn't stare at me like I was a billion dollar diamond.

I huffed in frustration and said, "Can you tell me who you are?"

"You don't know?" he asked, flashing a sharp grin at me.

I frowned, puzzled, "Should I know you?"

He sighed, a little irritated crease between his eyebrows, "I'll give you a clue: Wind."

I thought about it for a moment before it clicked, "Oh! Are you a god?"

He nodded with that same irritated crease between his brows.

"Zephyrus, God of the West Wind?" I tried.

Again, another nod.

I instantly shrank back from him and bowed my head, sparks of fear filling my gut. "I'm so sorry my lord. I did not realise. I did not think you would take a human form. Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," he said, "No need to grovel."

I raised my head, staring at him through my lashes, still afraid of looking directly at him.

He raised his eyebrow at me and chuckled, "There's no need to treat me differently just because you know what I am, babydoll. You're quite adorable in your mortal self."

I raised my head and smiled tentatively at him, "Uhm… thank you…for everything."

He grinned, "You're welcome babydoll."

"Who sent you?" I asked, resuming my position of before.

"Can't tell you that babydoll. He was very specific about not telling you who he was. He wants you to get to know him as he _who_ he is not _what_ he is."

"Wherever I'm going: it sounds permanent," I said, worry sparking in my voice.

Zephyrus didn't answer, another frown marring his face, "To be honest, I don't know, it depends how long it takes. He might want you to stay for a few weeks or for forever. There's no way of knowing with him."

"What about my family? My friends?" I asked, "Some of them will be worrying about me."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that babydoll. Everything's getting sorted."

I scowled, "My head is not little."

He cocked his eyebrow at me, "He's going to have fun with you."

"Who is he?" I sprung the question on him again, hoping for a different answer.

"Not going to work babydoll," Zephyrus said.

I grumbled under my breath a few choicey swearwords. He chuckled and turned the radio up, nodding his head to some guy screaming.

I grimaced and stared out over the desert pushing my fluttering hair back from my face.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence. I must have fallen asleep at one point because one minute we were in the middle of dusty nowhere and the next we were driving through an afternoon forest. The green leaves covered the fiery purple sky above us. The trees swirled with wind as we past them, almost coming alive. It was warm though, almost humid. Over the purr of the engine I heard the sounds of the forest, the hissing of the cicadas and the singing of the birds.

"We're nearly there," Zephyrus said quietly.

"Right," I said, stretching luxuriously in my seat. "Are you still not telling me where we are?"

"We're in an oasis. That's all I'm telling you," he said, "smack dab in the middle of the desert."

"Away from any sort of civilisation. Brilliant," I muttered, "You lied when you said that there would be a better place to escape to."

He snorted, "Babydoll, I'm a god. I'm not known for my honest and generous nature."

I didn't know how to reply to that. I didn't want to push any buttons. He was a god after all. They weren't known for their predictability.

"Here we are," Zephyrus said, stopping by a huge stonewall with a wrought iron gate. Past the gate I saw a garden, glowing in the light of the afternoon sun. The colours seemed bright, vivid, beautiful. The scents were amazing too, sweet and spicy all at the same time. It drew me in, inviting me to step inside. My skin prickled and I gripped my seat, stopping myself from running towards the gates.

"What you waiting for babydoll? This place has been waiting for you. Go right ahead," Zephyrus grinned at me, "It was nice meetin' ya. Hope I'll see you soon."

I paused before opening my door, "Thank you. I hope I see you soon too. You're strangely nice for a god."

He laughed, the blue streak glinting in his hair, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a compliment," I said smiling as I got out the car, "Be safe."

"I should be saying that to you babydoll," he said, as I reached the gates.

He was gone before I could reply, leaving me alone next to the gates. I bit my lip and turned towards them. I brushed my fingers against the metal and it melted away, allowing me access to the stunning garden. I walked across slate pavements, the stone feeling warm under my toes. The square flowerbeds were flowing with flowers of every type. The trees were lush with green foliage, clematis crawling up the tree trunks. There was a fountain to my left, the water making tinkling music that was soothing to the ears. I followed the pathways marvelling in the lushness of it all, until I came across a marble palace.

Wide marble steps led up to white columns veined with black, which dominated the front of the building, supporting an ornate triangular roof. Behind the columns and at the centre of the front of the building was an entranceway. Once I reached the top of the steps, I saw that this entranceway led to a courtyard with another sparkling fountain. There was set of wrought iron table and chairs next to this fountain, set with fruit, bread, meats and water. Suddenly ravenous, I sped towards the food. Sitting down I grabbed the nearest bread roll I tore into it with my teeth and moaned with satisfaction. It was warm, moist and slightly salty. I began to grab anything in sight, eating as much as I could. I was just so hungry.

It was all delicious, of course. The fruit was sweet, the meats tender, the water was fresh. I wondered if this was another form of the Elysian Fields. It had to be, this place was too perfect to be anything else. Maybe I died of dehydration, hallucinated about being in a car with the God of the West Wind and just didn't remember Hades sorting me into the Fields. Well, at least the death wasn't painful. I might as well make the most of it.

After I was full I found myself yearning for a bath. I felt all seven kinds of grimy.

My eyes suddenly caught out of the corner of my eye to the right another open entryway to a room. There was a large brass bathtub with steaming water rising from the surface, the water gleaming in the sunlight. I got up and padded through, entering what appeared to be a bedroom. There was a four-poster bed with white gauzy hangings floating around the white bedspread. The bedroom was open to the outside, the pillars continuing on the opposite side of the room, the garden spread out beyond them. The floor was tiled with black and white slabs of stone, feeling smooth under my feet. The walls were stunning. Intricate mosaics of a paradise surrounded me, with wild colours that drew the eye.

I treaded towards the bath and dipped my fingers into the water. It was wonderfully hot, smelt of honeysuckle and looked too tempting to wait any longer. Stripping my sticky nightie off, I sank into the bath, sighing as the warm water lapped against my skin. I sat in the water with my eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before wishing I had soap to clean myself. Opening my eyes I saw the round white bar of soap, sitting on the side of the bath. I frowned. It hadn't been there before.

Shrugging, making the water ripple, I took the soap and began to wash my body. It smelt of apples and I smiled at the nice scents that were wafting around me. I stayed in that bath until my skin began to prune. The water didn't even turn cold though. It always remained comfortably warm.

I got out the bath and found a towel neatly folded on an iron chair. I dried myself with it and turned to the bed to find a pretty summer dress, the colour of grass, with gold sandals, lying on the white bedspread.

Someone must be here, lying out all of this stuff for me while I wasn't looking, "Hullo? Anyone here?" I called out for good measure.

The only answer I got was my own echo.

Frowning, I picked up the dress and put it on, pushing my feet into the sandals. It was getting close to sunset now and I used the dwindling light to capture my hair into a bun, using the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. I walked back out into the courtyard again, now lit with softly glowing lamps.

What was this place? I was beginning to doubt that this was the Elysian Fields. There was no one about. It was too quiet. I had to consider the possibility that maybe I wasn't dead, maybe I was still alive and was in an earthly form of Utopia. I scanned the courtyard, wanting to know more about this place.

I saw several more entryways around the courtyard and hurried towards them, beginning to explore this place. I found a library, a room with a large pool in the floor and a balcony that over looked the splendour of the garden. They were all beautiful rooms that seemed to glow in my presence.

Who would do this for me? Who would go to the trouble of making an entire palace for me? I'd had extravagant gifts before. The Prince of Monaco sent me a diadem made of white gold, sapphires and diamonds the size of duck eggs. But nothing like this. It was so evident that this place was tailored to me and me alone. Taking a closer look at the books in the library, I found most of my favourite books stacked in the ornate shelves. I found an old fashioned record player tucked away in the corner of the courtyard, with a whole box of my favourite music records.

Someone knew me very well. Part of me was rightfully horrified (had I been stalked?) but another was strangely pleased by the idea someone cared that much for me.

I eventually settled in the balcony room, sitting on one of the benches, using the light of the setting sun to read _The Importance of Being Earnest._ Just as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the crest of the horizon, a voice rang out from behind me, strong yet beautiful.

"Don't turn around."

**Eros**

She sat perfectly still, a silhouette against the navy sky. Her fingers trembled around the pages of the book she was reading and I heard her gulp audibly. "Why?" she asked, tremors skittering through her voice.

This was the first time she had spoken to me and she was afraid. The idea was repulsive to me, loathsome. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, I wanted her to crave me, to be overjoyed in my presence. "Don't be afraid," I murmured, stepping towards her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want you to see me." I tightened my wings into my back, not wanting them to get in the way.

"Why?" she asked again, closing her book and setting it on the seat next to her.

"Because I don't want my identity to ruin things," I said simply. I brushed my fingers across the back of her neck. She shivered and imperceptibly leaned into my touch. I grinned before pulling out the silk black blindfold, "I'm going to put a blindfold on you. Don't be alarmed. It will be this way every time we meet. You must not see who I am."

There was a pause before: "You're into kinky sex aren't you? Because I should tell you now, you try that crap with me, and I don't care who you are, I'll make your life unpleasant."

I laughed, lifting the silk to her eyes and binding it around her fragile skull. She didn't resist but her posture stiffened as her world went dark. "I can assure you, I'm not into 'kinky sex' as you put it."

"I don't like not being able to see," she said petulantly, "This is ridiculous."

"Hush sweetheart. You're awfully calm for someone who's been kidnapped," I moved around to the front of her, then crouching by her feet. I was disappointed I couldn't see her eyes but she was still just as beautiful without them. Her blue-black hair still escaped from her bun in riotous curls, her pink lips set into a perfect little pout, the green of her dress making her skin glow. Her breasts were still just as full as he remembered, her waist just as small. My desire to take her grew with every second and I fisted my hands by my side. I knew she didn't love me as much as I did her. I had to be patient, coax her love out of her heart.

She snorted, "Kidnappers don't go to such lengths as to make sure their captives are comfortable. You're not going to hurt me."

I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and then took her hands, "That's my girl. I'm going to help you stand ok?"

She huffed and muttered, "This is just bloody ridiculous. What am I supposed to call you if I can't know your real name? I suppose you must know mine, since you know what my favourite books and music are."

I continued to smile. Psyche was beautiful, funny and smart. "I don't know…anything you want sweetheart."

"Hmm…" she said, as I carefully led her away from the balcony, "I feel like I know you so…I'll call you Alex. Alex is the name of this boy I used to know in nursery. We were good friends until he moved away…you're not him are you? Because if you are Alex…this totally isn't funny."

"No, I'm not Alex. Alex sounds like a good name though," I said, as we entered the courtyard, "Careful, you're coming close to some steps."

She grimaced, a little crease appearing between her brows, "I don't want to fall."

"That can be easily prevented," I whispered in her ear before swiping her legs out from underneath her and grabbing her waist as she fell.

She squealed, her arms instinctively wrapping around my neck. She pressed her warm mortal body close, breathing heavily with shock. The mixture of her scent and her warmth made my desire burn hotly and I bit back a groan. "Bloody hell!" she gasped, "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry sweetheart," I murmured, kissing her temple, "But the only falling I'll let you do is into my arms."

She was awfully quiet for a moment, as I walked towards table and chairs in the courtyard. "Why are you doing this? Who are you? What do you want from me? Is it my beauty? Is it my family's blood? My family's money? What do you want?"

The pain in her voice stabbed in a place that did not use to feel. She was more broken than she appeared to be. "I want your company. Your affection. Your smile. Your laugh. Your happiness. Your trust. That's all I want. Nothing else matters."

Her breath hitched and in the darkness I saw her tentative smile. "And there it is," I whispered, "Your smile." I kissed the corner of her mouth and set her on one of the chairs in the centre of the courtyard.

"So… how often will you come then?" she asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"Every night, from dusk till dawn," I said, sitting opposite her.

"For how long?" she asked.

"For as long as it takes," I replied.

"When will I get to see what you look like?" she asked, she waved her hands towards me, obviously trying to touch my face. I took her wrists and set her hands on the table before taking her fingers in mine own.

"When I feel that you are ready to know who I am," I said, stroking back her hair, "Until then, we'll just have to get to know each other won't we?"

"What about my family? My friends?" she asked, voice trembling again.

I paused, wondering how I would put this, "Sweetheart, I mean this with all delicacy, but do you think, judging by the way your family has treated you, that they care?"

I expected the slap. She somehow managed to know where my face was. Being immortal, it had little effect on me. I think it hurt her more than it hurt me. With a sharp intake of breath she recoiled her hand, massaging it with her other one, "What are you made of?" she asked, "Marble? Granite? Diamond? That bloody hurt!"

I laughed and took her hand, kissing her palm and her fingers, "Better?"

"Strangely…yes," she muttered, taking her hand back, "but don't you ever talk about my family in that way again."

"Of course, I'm sorry," I murmured, "I know it must be hard."

"You have _no _idea," she said, a look of resignation on her face.

To change the subject, I asked, "You like this place?"

She nodded, "Its pretty uhm…nice. Is there anyone else here apart from me?'

"No, only you. Your every whim will be served to though. Whatever you want, it will appear," I stroked her hair back.

"That's cool…can't you tell something about yourself? I don't know anything about you."

"Well, if you insist…" I said and began to talk, telling her about my childhood. I didn't use names and omitted a few details of course, but I told her of my four other brothers and how we would play in the fields. About the many pranks I would play on my family. She listened with a quiet attentiveness, clearly absorbing everything I said.

I couldn't stop touching her. I would either hold her hand or stroke her hair or cup her face. I had to be in constant contact, each touch grounding me just that little bit more.

I began to notice when Psyche's head was beginning to droop to one side and I could tell she was fighting the need to fall asleep. It had been a long day for her.

I got up and gathered her in my arms again. She mumbled something but it was inaudible to me. She snuggled deeper into my arms and sighed, her head heavy on my shoulder. Her smell of apples and honeysuckle intensified and I had to steady myself before I did something stupid. I wasn't going to force anything on her. Otherwise I could forget about her falling in love with me naturally.

I carried her to the bedroom and set her under the sheets. She sighed again in satisfaction and mumbled a 'thank you' before drifting off.

I pulled a chair up next to the bed and happily watched her sleep until dawn's fingers began to thread the sky.

I cursed Helios under my breath and got up, getting ready to leave. Psyche was still sleeping, her face glowing in the morning light. I untied her blindfold before pressing my lips to her lips, "Sleep well, sweetheart. Until tonight."

I tore myself away before I changed my mind about leaving. I ran out to the garden and took off in the morning air, feeling jubilant.

Life now made sense.

**Ok, I know Eros and Psyche are supposed to do it the first night they meet but that wouldn't have fit with the characters I have. Psyche is stronger here than in the mythology. I thought that the girl who would later become the goddess of the soul would be strong. Trust me, she won't stand for that kind of chauvinistic shit. My feminist side is having a ball, as is my side that should write for Mills and Boon. It's a really weird combination. **

**Any thoughts? Love to hear from you!**

**Emily**


	4. Wondrously Waiting

**So sorry this took so long! It was really hard to write for some reason. **

**As always, thank you so much for all your reviews! They're lovely to read and I will try to reply to as many as I can.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

_Wondrously Waiting_

I woke up the next morning alone.

As the golden light streamed across my bed, I saw where he must have been last. The chair's cushions held the imprint of his body, where he must have sat and watched me sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sighed, pushing myself up to sitting position.

I tried to remember him. His voice, his smell, the feel of his skin. But it was hard, because I couldn't put a face to it all. There was nothing visual to link all the sensory information into one clear picture of who this person was. It was a little unnerving.

I shook my head and slid out of bed, hardly surprised now to find a bowl and jug of water to wash my face with. I turned around and there was another outfit, laid out neatly on the now made bed. The dress was red, with floral patterns around the hem and a sweetheart neckline, white wedges placed neatly beneath. Looking around I shouted out a 'thank you', the words echoing back at me, before slipping on the dress.

After dressing, I made out to the courtyard, where a breakfast of pastries and fruit was set out, looking very candid. I settled down and began to eat, humming to myself to fill the silence.

The rest of the day was really not that exciting. I wondered about a sketchpad and pencils, as I wanted to start drawing again. I found one on one of the tables in the library, a beautiful leather bound sketchbook and a box of 2B and HB pencils. I smiled in secret joy and took them out to the garden. I pottered about, explored the gardens, the sun warm on my back, as my hands delicately brushed over the luscious flowers. I spent a good amount of time by a sparkling fountain, while inhaling the intoxicating scents of the flowers around me. I sat in a whicker chair, sketchbook on a marble table, as i sketched out the scene in front of me. Midday, I had a craving for strawberries and raspberries. The bowl materialised by my hand, filled with the crimson fruit. I smiled as I crushed a raspberry between my tongue and the roof of my mouth, while thinking _'_a girl could get used to this'. I had never felt so relaxed in my life. For once I wasn't worrying about something: schoolwork, what my parents thought of me, what my friends thought of me, that I'll die a spinster. Such problems seemed kind of pointless in a place like this. Especially when whatever I wanted appeared out of thin air just as the thought formed in my head.

I waited though, in eager anticipation for the night to come, so I could talk to Alex again. He seemed to break through the mould I was so used to: rich boys and men wanting to own me as a pretty doll. He liked me, obviously, in some shape or form, not because I had a pretty face or a nice figure.

I was so absorbed in my drawing, I didn't notice the sun seeping away from the horizon. As old-fashioned gas lamps lit the garden, I didn't hear him approach me, his footsteps masked by the tinkling of the fountain.

"You like to draw?" his velvety voice came seemingly out of nowhere. I gave a yelp and nearly toppled into the fountain, I was so close to it. One strong arm caught my waist and pulled me back, lifting me to my feet.

"I've got you," he murmured, holding me tight to his chest, lips to my ear. I had my back to him, so I still didn't know what he looked like. He was warm though, the smell of lemons and mint wafting around me.

"You like scaring the crap out of me?" I teased him, once my heart settled back in the place it should be.

My world blackened when I felt the silk band covering my eyes. His lips pressed against the side of my neck and her murmured, "I apologise, how can I make it up to you?"

"Let me see you," I challenged him.

A warm wash of breath spanned across my neck as he sighed, "you already know the answer for that."

I echoed his sigh and said, "Well…you did say _anything__…_"

He chuckled, brushing back my hair to rest his chin against my neck, "Well…anything but that."

"You really are a cryptic bastard," I accused him, "it's really annoying."

He only laughed again, increasing my frustration. "Well it keeps you on your toes now doesn't it? You'll never be bored."

I stuck out my tongue at his general direction but it only made his laughter worse.

"May I have a look at your drawings?"

I was playing at being too angry to respond but I nodded curtly, tongue in my cheek. I heard the rustles of pages as he brushed through the doodles of the garden, the flowers and what I imagined he looked like. "You're very good."

"Thanks," I murmured, "I don't usually get to draw as much as I like."

"I'm glad for that. C'mon, I'll take you for a walk."

He took me by the waist and guided me away from the burbling fountain. "I told you about myself last night, now its your turn," he said, in a smooth honeyed voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm not that interesting," I said, shrugging lightly, "I've got two parents, two sisters with sprogs and…I go to school and…yeah…I…"

I trailed off and he filled the silence for me, "Did you like it?"

Startled by the question it took me a moment to process, "I'm sorry?"

"Did you enjoy your life? Did you enjoy living with your parents, your sisters? Did you enjoy going to school?"

"Uh…" again, another long pause. It was one of those questions that you usually give pretty answers to. Answers where you simper and sigh about your life even though it is clear that you're lying. But no one really gives a shit and they eat it up like chocolate cake. I didn't want to lie. I didn't simper and sigh anymore. I wanted the truth. The ugly, messed up, revolting truth. And I wanted some to give a shit. "No. I hated it. I fucking hated it." I just swore, in front of a man. Gods, aren't I rebel? "My parents drove me insane. My father only took interest in me when I was dating some rich boy with a platinum smile or hanging out with the right girls. My mum was always pushing me towards these boys with the platinum smiles while whispering into my ear about how they could take care of me, in the same way my dad took care of her and my sisters' husbands with them. And my sisters? Gods! They pop out babies like its all they're good for and worship their husbands as if they rule the world, when in reality they are a couple of sodding twats who, whenever we have family reunions, stare at me like I'm some two-bit hooker. And while they do this, my sisters sneer down their noses at me for not being as attractive or as fertile as they are. I _hate_ school. My friends only like me because they get all of the boys that I reject because I happen to have standards. And everyone else…stares. They stare and stare and stare and stare until I want to scream at them."

I paused in my rant, breathing heavily, clenching my fists so hard that my nails bit into my skin. But it felt so goddamn _good_. He didn't say anything, his breaths brushing against my neck, making wisps of hair dance and tickle my skin. It was like an encouragement to go on. Quiet and unspoken.

"I felt like I was in a room full of people, screaming, thrashing, dancing, singing, beating my fists against the walls, and no one was even glancing at me. And the more I screamed and danced, the less people noticed. People thought they cared. People knew they didn't care. I was just another pretty girl and it was choking me."

My blindfold felt wet. I reached up with a free hand and touched the tears that had slipped out under my blindfold. His hand suddenly closed over mine and he brought it to his lips, kissing the salty drops away from the tips of my fingers.

I took a shuddering breath and murmured, "sorry...no one's ever asked the question, wanting a truthful answer before."

"It made the floodgates open?"

"Exactly."

"Understandable," he pushed my hair back and took my chin, tilting it upwards, "it must be hard, being the beautiful girl behind the glass wall. You're admired, but no one takes you seriously, so no one listens and no one dares to come any closer."

The world twisted onto a new angle and my breath froze. It took me a moment to say something an when it did, it didn't make me sound very intelligent. "Ahh...yeah...something like that."

He only laughed, kissed the tip of my nose and we continued to walk. My hand brushed over the flowers, the sweet scents swirling around us as helper me close to his side. Something brushed softly across my back and I swore I felt the filaments of feathers tickle my spine. "So what do you enjoy?"

"Drawing," I said, brushing away the earlier anger, "you saw..."

"What do you like about it?"

"Well...I feel like it doesn't matter who I am or what I look like. When I'm drawing, it's just me and the paper," I shrugged, smiling easily.

"Freedom through art," he said.

"Yup," I said, nodding slowly. It scared me how much he seemed to just...know. And the way he was touching me...I knew I shouldn't be letting him or that they shouldn't feel this comfortable. But they did. It all just felt so right. "Can you mind read or something? You just...seem to understand quite a lot about me. And these touches. Why do they feel so...right?"

He took a deep breath and guided me to sit on what felt like a marble bench. "If you knew who I really was...you wouldn't put me down for being a man who lacks attention. Sometimes I get too much of it. But I suppose, like you, I get a bit...tired of it all." He took my hand, tracing delicate patterns on my skin. "And...one day...I saw you. I saw that when you smiled, it didn't quite reach your eyes. But I see you here," I could almost hear the smile in his voice, "you are going to flourish, like the flowers around us."

That was too sweet for words. Guessing where his face was, I tried to kiss his cheek in gratitude. But I ended up kissing his neck. He laughed again, easy and deed. He then guided my face towards his cheek and I pressed a small delicate kiss on his slightly scratchy skin. "Thank you. I may not know how you are but...thank you."

There was a silence but we listend to the hush of the trees and the singing of the crickets. His fingers threaded through my hair, twisting curls around his fingers. "Tell me more," he murmured, "tell me everything."

And I found myself doing as he asked. The words tumbled out of my mouth as I told him every single insignificant detail of my life. I swore a hell of a lot more, partly because swearing felt and tasted so good after restraining myself for so long and partly because I felt like I could with Alex. I told him about my classes and favourite childhood memories and even my opinions on current affairs.

He listened with an intense quietness as I talked, still playing my hair like he could do it for hours. When I finally had nothing else to say, he pressed his lips against the curve of my neck and whispered, "dance with me."

I laughed, "But I can't see. And there is no music."

Soft music lilted through the evening air and he murmured, "remember what I said: I will never let you fall."

He took me by the waist again and stood me up. Spinning me around, he took my left hand in his own and placed my right on his shoulder. We then began to gently sway and turn. "Multi-talented man, huh?" I asked, as he lead me smoothly in wide arcs, spinning me around every now and then.

"I suppose," he said evenly, a smirk skirting his words, "but I don't think you have quite seen all of my many and extensive talents."

I rolled my eyes at his innuendo and shook my head in apparent disapproval. Any other man, and I would slapped them. But not Alex. Definitely not Alex.

But the next moment I squealed in surprise when I felt my feet lift off the ground. I clutched at his body and he clutched my back tighter, pulling my body close. "You can fly?" I gasped breathlessly, looking up into the direction of his face. I heard the gentle _thump__thump_ of wings beating and was shocked at the thought of wings on Alex. I put it down as another clue of who or what he was and only endeavoured to hold on harder.

"Yes," he said nonchalantly, as if it was nothing. He twirled me around, so that my back lined his chest and held me firmly by the waist, "Look," he murmured into my ear. The blindfold fell away and I gasped as I looked out over the garden that stretched out in a large circle. The gas-lamps glowed soft gold globes in the night, casting out over the plants and grass, the colours soft in the night. The bubbling water of several fountains glittered in the moon and starlight, while the roof of my home gleamed like bleached bone. Beyond the walls of the garden was a circle of forest, humming with the sounds of insects and animals and beyond that a huge expanse of dry desert, silvery gold in the moonlight, the smooth expanse of dust and sand never broken my trees or shrubs. The stars were scattered amongst the navy silk of the sky the moon hovering silently amongst them.

It was beautiful.

"This is your home now," he said, his lips brushing my ear, "this is where you stay."

My breath was coming out in gasps, heart thudding away in my chest. "Its beautiful."

I felt him smile against my neck. "Only for you."

**I know this is really short and more of a filler but the pace is going to pick up a bit in later chapters, I promise!**

**As always please tell me what you think! **

**Till next time! **

**Bones**

**Xx**


	5. Comely Consummate

**I am soooo sorry for the wait! Lawlclan took down one of my other stories for lemony goodness and it took me ages to correct and repost the story again. But here I am with an update! Hope you enjoy it…**

_Comely Consummate_

"I don't trust her."

My mother's snide words were ignored as I dealt out cards between Zephyrus, Thanatos and I for a game of mortal poker. I cracked my neck and grinned widely at the others, "ready to lose?"

Zephyrus grinned back in challenge, "in your dreams lover boy."

Thanatos only drummed his fingers on the table, eyeing his pile of cards with a certain competitive gleam.

My mother's hands suddenly smoothed over my shoulder and around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder so she could whisper into my ear, "I worry for you with her."

I snorted as I tossed in a gold coin into the pot, pleased with my cards. An ace of spades and a jack of diamonds, not bad.

Mother's lips brushed delicately against my ear, "she could be plotting something. She could be plotting to bring her to her bed and then stab you in the throat while you sleep."

"Hmm," I said idly, eyes focused on my cards.

"She's got spunk, your mortal," Zephyr said grinning, tossing another coin into the pot, "I think she and Aphrodite would get along exceedingly well."

I cast him a glare to shut up. Psyche was still a touchy subject, even a month on from when I had her taken to the walled garden. Aphrodite snarled low in her throat and her grip tightened on me. "Do not compare me to her!" the words held a snapping weight that had Zephyr paling slightly, even under the natural tan.

Her voice turned soft and sweet again as she whispered sugary poison into my ear, "mortals are scheming, secretive creatures. She cannot be trusted. Mark my words, she will crush you heart and smile as you fall to your knees." She simpered lowly, her voice pleading, "Come back to your mother, sweet boy. Leave her, please, for me."

I sighed in irritation as Thanatos raised, then shrugged out of her grip, "that sort of simpering will work on Ares and on mortal men, but not on me. As mortals so eloquently say: Fuck off."

There was a collective gasp and utter silence as the word echoed around the chamber in Mount Olympus. Mother was silent for a moment before suddenly she stormed into view, diamond eyes glittering with fury as she grabbed the table we were playing cards on and flipped it over with shouts of protest from my companions. She paid no heed, her fists clenched and jaw locked as she stormed away out of the room in her beautiful fury. Zephyr winced when we heard the crash of something falling over and breaking in a marble hallway somewhere.

I sighed, scrubbing at my face in much the way mortals do and say, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Zephyr shrugged and Thanatos mirrored him, saying, "she is not known for her gentle temperament. But I think you are the first man ever to say 'no' to her."

Zephyr frowned, "have you considered how this might effect your human?"

I nodded, "Aphrodite gave me her word and unless she wants the wrath of Zeus she is not going to turn back on it." The table was slowly starting to reassemble itself, the cards and coins forming on the table again, "Psyche is mine and everyone knows it."

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Zephyr asked, eyeing me.

I sighed through my nose, "no, she's not ready. She'll still cower in fear if she saw who I am. I don't want that."

Thanatos grinned vindictively, "The great Eros. Enslaved by a human girl."

I frowned darkly, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Thanatos laughed lowly, "I mean, you haven't bedded her yet she already has you wrapped around her little finger. A little pathetic, no? Or is she not all that she's cracked up to be? Beautiful face, ugly-"

He never finished his sentence because I had launched myself over the table, grabbing the dagger from my belt and grabbing Thanatos by the throat. I slammed him down onto the marble floor, pressing the cold dagger to the soft skin of his neck, "choose your next words very carefully." I said quietly, "or you may find that I bring the death of Death."

Thanatos snarled and shoved me off grabbing his own dagger and glowering at me, "you'd try to kill me over a human? A _human?"_

Zephyr jumped between, his hands held up in peace, "alright, why don't we just try to calm down? Eros, he was only jesting."

I growled but sheathed my dagger and picked my money up from the table, "it wasn't very amusing."

I left them without another word, my mind conscious to that of the setting sun. I followed the many passages that made Zeus' kingdom and phased through the main throne room, where Hera and Zeus sat regally, observing their courtiers. I passed through the great front doors out into the open air. I took off, wings spread as I headed west, the sun gilding the mountains around as I flew onwards. I passed over forests and villages and rolling green hills full of corn until I finally hit a wide expanse of desert, the sands burning gold in the dying sun. I could see a pinprick on the horizon and watched with building anticipation, as it grew larger by the second. Eventually a small oasis that surrounded Psyche's walled garden materialised just as the sun set over the horizon and I dropped down, landing silently in front of the house, sandals crunching against the stone. In my right hand materialised my gift for her and I stripped off my bow and arrows by the door, leaving them propped against the stone. I walked through the front door, smelling the honeysuckle that dripped down the sides of the walls and the roses that clambered up the pillars. I saw how she had left her sketchbooks on the table, the pages open on a picture of a child drawn from memory. A small boy with golden curls and a cherubic face, who grinned at the drawer. I wondered who he was as I drew away again and tried to listen for where she was now.

I then heard the faint lilting singing and quiet splashes coming from the pool room. My lips twitched and I treaded towards that room. The room was cool compared with the heat of the day outside, the water smoothly black apart from the ripples caused by the girl bathing in it. She had propped herself up on the far side of the pool lip, elbows on the ledge, her head resting on her elbows. She was singing a mortal song, the words drifting lazily to me as I watched her watch the stars that were beginning to dot the sky. Her inky black hair stained the water around her and she seemed to sway in the water to the time of her singing.

Zeus, I love her.

Her. And only her.

I took a deep breath and she must of heard me because she called out, "Alex? You sneaking up on me again?"

I laughed getting close to the water's edge, "You're getting good sweetheart."

She giggled, a light airy sound and then said, "I promise my eyes are closed." She then turned in the water, her eyes indeed closed and swam towards me, her golden limbs gliding through the water as she treaded the water, "how are you?"

"I'm well, Psy," I murmured, sitting down and dipping my legs into the water, ignoring my jeans as they now soaked up the water "you?"

She grinned widely, chin dipping in the water, "fabulous darling." She suddenly surged forward, guessing accurately where I was and grabbed my knees to keep her steady in the water in front of me, "care for a swim?" she asked innocently, turning her face up into mine.

I smirked, pulling out the black swathe of silk for her blindfold and began to wrap it around her eyes, "Maybe. Maybe not."

She huffed; water bubbling at her irritation and that was when it noticed it.

As mortals say.

Holy. _Shit._

"Are you wearing anything?" I croaked, shock taking away my words.

She now grinned again, a devilish quirk on her lips, "Nope." She popped the 'p' before suddenly moving away, hair trailing in the water.

I watched her go, gaping as something stirred in my groin.

That's the thing about Psyche. Get past the sarcasm and the cute shyness; she is just a little flirt.

And gods can she flirt.

It's going to be the death of me I swear.

She'd been flirting with me for the past month. I don't know what suddenly got into her. Suddenly she went from sweet, innocent seeming, to flirty and teasingly playful. And I'll admit, I enjoyed it. Very much. I'd watched millions of human courtings and knew of all the signs, but it was something else to actually being subjected to it. We were circling something that was starting to grow each night I visit and one of these nights its going to consume us both.

I can hardly wait.

I cleared my throat and called out to the blindfolded girl, "You're a little tease, Psyche darling."

She laughed allowed, "what are you gonna do about it?"

Oh for the love of…

I growled and finally reached for my belt, undoing it and slipping into the water. Wings tight to my back as I propelled myself forward, grabbing her ankle. She squealed as and beat herself away, swimming surprisingly quickly away. "Minx. You're worse than the sirens," I growled.

She laughed again swimming quickly away, "Yeah, but I think you'll find that I am a lot less bitchy than they are."

"Darling, when you're teasing like this, that is really debatable," I rumbled in frustration as she still managed to swim away from me, despite being blindfolded.

"Ouch, that stung," she retorted, before suddenly her head disappeared beneath the surface as she sank below the surface.

"No," I said out loud. She wasn't getting away that easily.

I drew invisibility around myself and waited with patience for her to surface. Eventually, her head sent ripples across the surface and a gasp of air announced her presence. She pushed her sopping hair from her forehead. She twisted about, her brow furrowed as she looked for me. "Alex? Where are you? Alex?" Her voice sounded worried, as the water eddied around her spinning form, "Alex?"

That was when I ambushed. Grabbing her about the waist, I spun her around while she squealed, grasping at my shoulders. "Alex! Bloody hell man!"

I grinned against he skin of her neck, marvelling in her skin, in the smoothness of it. She slid down the length of my body and I held her waist, looking into where her eyes would have shone out. I questioned myself to let the blindfold fall but then stopped myself. She wasn't ready. She could not know, not yet anyway.

Her hands slid up to cup my jaw, our breaths mixing with each other. "Remind me to thank Eros for giving me you," she murmured quietly, her hands moving down so that her thumb rubbed across my lips. She licked her own, her small dark pink tongue wetting her pretty pink lips.

My breath hitched and I knew she could feel my desire for her. She could feel it all.

And I wanted her to feel more.

Breaking past my restraints I crashed my lips onto hers. She squeaked, her mouth parted in shock as I finally took what was mine. My tongue delved into her mouth, apples bursting sweetly on my tongue. I pulled her tiny body up, feeling every inch of her soft skin pressed against mine own.

I growled as she suddenly kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling closer to me, hands snaking up into my hair, tugging on the ends. I spun her around, the water eddying about us. Inside, something close to jubilation burned through me, sparking my blood to pump faster, to hold her closer, to kiss her harder.

She eventually pulled away, gasping for air. Whoops, I forgot that mortals needed to breathe. I kissed along the column of her throat instead, reaching her thighs and hoisting her up.

"Alex?" she whispered, husky and low, gripping onto me with her long delicate fingers.

I drew away from her throat to gaze upon her face. She was biting her puffy lips, cheeks flushed, hair sticking as damp curls to her forehead and the back of her neck. "Yes love?" I murmured back.

She smiled shyly, "I…I mean…is this…"

She was blushing furiously now and I smirked at how the little minx from earlier had disappeared and was replaced by the blushing girl. I pressed my forehead against hers and, with lips barely millimetres from hers asked lightly, "what is it?"

Her breath hitched and she seemed to melt into me, "I want you."

I grinned in triumph, electricity crackling through me. Deftly, I made for the stairs, carrying Psyche with me. "Darling, you only needed to ask," I murmured into her ear, carrying us away to her bedroom.

Aphrodite, be damned.

/***\

Waking up was not something I wanted to do. The sunlight was warm on my back, heating my bones. I was curved around something equally warm and soft, breathing lowly and quietly, her ribcage slowly expanding and shrinking with each breath under my arm. Her soft hair was pressed to my lips, tickling my nose.

She was finally mine.

I grinned, kissing the top of Psyche's spine, tightening my hold on her. She stirred, mumbling something in her sleep, before stilling again she was slumbering so deeply.

I didn't want to leave her. But my promise to Mother weighted on my conscience, reminding me of the duties outside this little piece of paradise. I wanted to savour the moment, savour the feeling of being close to Psyche finally.

But with a heavy sigh I had to untangle my hold on Psyche, uncurling from her warmth. She continued to sleep unaware, breathing softly onto her pillow.

I suddenly remembered her gift and I summoned it to me, placing it gently onto the pillow next to her head so that when she woke up it would be the first thing she'd see. I cursed that I couldn't give it to her myself, explain my reasoning behind it, watch her reaction but instead I had to settle for leaving a note with it.

As the sun continued to snake higher into the sky, wrenching the time from my fingers, I brushed a soft raven black curl from Psyche's forehead and kissed the soft skin there, promising her that I would be back soon, apologising for having to go.

In that moment I hated the arrangement I had with mother. I hated that I had these stolen moments, these stolen nights where even though it was only us, there was still a barrier between Psyche and me. Despite everything that we had been through, Psyche was still not ready to know who I was. She'd not treat me as Alex, the man she's been with for the past few months, but she'd treat me as Eros, the god who controlled the love and desires of mortal men.

I wasn't willing to throw all that away. Psyche's sweetness was too much to lose.

So as I left her in her paradise, taking to the sky with an easy push off the balcony, I hoped for a way out of this mess, a way that I could finally see Psyche's eyes without impediment and she could finally see me and smile with love not with fear.

Zeus willing.

**There. Short and sweet. I know its ****_really_**** short but there is literally nothing else I can write here (apart from a lemon…but I'm lazy and I don't want to get reported again). And this is the last we'll hear from Eros in a while. It's all Psyche from now. **

**They finally did it! Woop woop…maybe it's a bit fast but I don't want this story to drag, the adventurey stuff is coming soon! Excitement! **

**Thank you for all your comments and alerts! They're lovely-awesome to see!**

**As always, tell me what you think!**

**Bones**


	6. Leaving Fanfiction

Dear Readers,

Really sorry to break this to you, but I'm quitting fanfiction. As you guys well know, I haven't been writing a lot for this account and my other account on TWCS. Here's why:

When I first came onto this site, I was 15, pretty lonely, not hugely self-confident and just looking for a place to post my early writings without being judged too harshly. Looking back, its only now that I realise how unhappy I was. Fanfiction and books were a sort of escape from school. Since then, I've had a huge amount of fun, met a lot of wonderful people, grown in confidence in my writing and realised my own potential.

I'm now 20; I've left school, started university and thinking about what I want to do with my life. I'm not the same girl who posted my first tentative story and waited anxiously for the reviews. I am so happy and confident now. I have friends that I love and I'm learning about things I'm actually interested in. This is the best point of my life so far. The more I've grown in happiness, the less I need to escape. I hope you all understand.

This doesn't mean I want to stop writing. That is still a huge part of me. I want to focus more on my original stories and characters. I have a head full of ideas and I have dreams of being published. So watch out! You might pick up a novel of mine one day.

The bottom line is: I've grown out of fanfiction. It's not as big a part of my life as it used to be and I don't think I can pretend to myself anymore. It's not fair on you guys, my readers. You all deserve an author that's still invested in her stories and updating regularly.

I'll be leaving my account up and I'm putting all of my stories up for adoption. If you're interested or know of someone else who might be interested, message me (never done this before, so not sure how I'm gonna continue after that).

Finally, thank you all so much. I can't express how much this site has been a comfort to me, especially through the days when I didn't think that much of myself. Fanfiction was more than just a pass time for me; it was a way of experimenting with my writing style and ideas. I couldn't have asked for a more supportive response. You guys were awesome and I thank you so much for being patient with me through the shitty update timing, the Lolclan incident and my moments of crazy insecurity.

This place was a huge part of my life as a teenager and I'll always look back with fondness.

I wish you all a happy life and all the best in what you intend to do.

Lots of love,

Emily Bones


End file.
